Youth and the Future
Youth and the Future Background Guide "I am convinced that climate change, and what we do about it, will define us, our era, and ultimately the global legacy we leave for future generations. We hold the future in our hands. Together, we must ensure that our grandchildren will not have to ask why we failed to do the right thing, and let them suffer the consequences." Ban Ki-Moon, Secretary-General of the United Nations. The Next Generation The world's population is young, with nearly 2.2 billion people under the age of 18 of which 85 percent are living in developing countries. Children and young people are concerned, thoughtful citizens, capable of participating in, and changing the society of which they are a part; and they have an important role to play in addressing and affecting the issues of our world. In addition, children and young people have enthusiasm, imagination and abundant energy to undertake local actions, act as effective communicators in their communities and be involved in international arenas. The Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO) with a number of partners is therefore developing resources, activities and the mechanisms to enhance awareness, access to information and participation of children and young people in a range of environmental, social and sustainable development issues, including climate change. Food Security (What is your country doing about food security?) # Climate change will act as a multiplier of existing threats to food security: By 2050, the risk of hunger is projected to increase by 10– 20 %, and child malnutrition is anticipated to be 20 % higher compared to a no-climate change scenario. # Achieving food security under a changing climate requires substantial increases in food production on the one hand, as well as improved access to adequate and nutritious food and capacities to cope with the risks posed by climate change on the other hand. # Governments must be assisted in enhancing food production and access, scaling up social Protection systems and improving their ability to prepare for and respond to disasters. # Community-based development processes need to be fostered in order to enable the poorest and most vulnerable to build sustainable and climate resilient livelihoods and move out of chronic poverty and food insecurity. # The humanitarian community must get prepared for more extreme weather events and protecting the already food insecure better by strengthening both crisis response and Crisis Prevention Conclusion Climate change poses an unprecedented challenge to the aim of eradicating hunger and poverty. in order to meet the growing demand for food security and nutrition under increasingly difficult climatic conditions and in a situation of diminishing resources, the world must urgently move towards embracing a two-fold approach: First, we must invest in and support the development of more efficient, sustainable and resilient food production systems. Second, we must improve access to adequate food and nutrition by the most vulnerable and at risk populations and communities and enhance social protection systems and safety nets as part of the adaptation agenda. Protecting the most vulnerable also requires enhancing our capacities to manage weather-related disaster risks and accelerating community development. Only if we succeed in making significant advances on all fronts –increasing food availability, enhancing access to food,and strengthening resilience and development – we will reduce the risk of dramatic increases in the number of hungry people among the poorest countries in the most vulnerable regions of the world. Women, Girls and Climate Change (Has your country developed organizations that empower girls and young women to act on environmental issues?) Rome, 16 of October 2009 – On World Food Day the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO), the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts (WAGGGS) and the Youth and United Nations Global Alliance (YUNGA) will officially launch the Food Security and Climate Change Challenge Badge. At FAO Headquarters in Rome, school children, Girl Guide and Scout groups and other participants will be introduced to the badge, which will motivate children and young people to learn about climate change and food security issues and inspire them to take action to reduce their foot print and impact on the environment. By completing the badge, youth around the world will become engaged in environmental work in their local communities. The badge is available to the 10 million WAGGGS members, other youth groups and schools all over the world and can be undertaken by anyone aged five to 20 years old. Climate Change Policy (Is your country working with UNEPYE?) The United Nations Enviroment Programme on Youth and the Environment. Climate change policy works at every scale from local to international. At each level there are a huge variety of tools on hand to tackle the climate challenge. The best plans use a mix of many different approaches to achieve a common goal. This allows policymakers to maximize the positive outcomes while reducing any negative impacts that might accompany their mitigation and adaptation strategies. Increasing taxes on fossil fuels, for example, might unfairly affect low-income drivers if other taxes are not reduced in parallel. The revenues from the new tax can also be invested in public transit to give drivers more alternatives. It takes a bit of creativity, but good policy can go a long way! Here are a few examples of policies that can be applied at each level, including examples of youth action. International International agreements (such as Kyoto) set national targets and establish mechanisms to help countries meet them efficiently. Youth have a long history of participating in the annual UN climate meetings and challenging delegates to do more through engagement and creative direct action. National Countries set national climate change targets in line with international agreements and regulate greenhouse gas emissions through standards for industry, transport, etc. They can also introduce new initiatives such as emission trading systems, carbon taxes or renewable energy quotas. Youth in many countries have organized national coalitions to present a clear and unified voice on the climate front. Regional (provinces, states) Implements regulations in partnership with the national government. Can also introduce new initiatives. Youth have been very effective at encouraging their provinces/states to show leadership on climate change, often going beyond policies at the national level. Municipal (towns and cities) Mayors can introduce new by-laws (for example, against idling cars), support green alternatives to driving, such as transit and new bike lanes, promote energy efficiency, improve urban planning and much more. Being the most exciting and important asset of any city, youth have long engaged in local politics, worked with mayors and councilors and challenged them to make their cities and futures cleaner and greener. Policy works internationally as well. United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (Has your country ratified this convention?) As climate change is a truly global issue, states must co-operate to assure that each country is doing its part to solve it. Through the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change, states are building agreements like the Kyoto Protocol to assure reductions are being made on a global scale. The Leadership Developmental Programme (Is your country working with LEAD?) The Leadership Development Programme (LEAD) is an entry point for young development professionals interested in a career with UNDP. The LEAD Programme provides qualified individuals exciting opportunities to develop their experience, knowledge and skills and to serve as development practitioners in UNDP, while contributing to development work. UNDP works through 136 country offices to provide development advocacy, advice and assistance to 166 countries in Africa, Asia and the Pacific, Arab States, Eastern Europe, CIS, Latin America and the Caribbean. The LEAD Programme is a key element of UNDP’s succession management strategy. It aims to develop a talented pool of young professionals that is drawn upon by the Organization to replenish middle management functions in the short term and senior management functions in the long term. About The People Speak (Has your country developed this kind of organization? If so why or why not?) The People Speak signature activity is the Global Debates. Each fall and spring, high school students in over 90 countries participate in the Global Debates by hosting a public discussion or debate on a specific global issue. But they don't just stop there! Schools take their debates to action by organizing local service projects in their schools or communities, getting the attention of local press, engaging their elected leaders, and creating thought-provoking videos about the issue at hand. Teams that register and actively compete are eligible to win prizes. The People Speak is an initiative of the United Nations Foundation. Since it began in 2003, there have been more than 70,000 TPS activities reaching young people across the world. The Global Debates is a partnership with the National Forensic League (NFL) and the International Debate Education Association (IDEA). Global Classrooms is an innovative educational program that engages middle school and high school students in an exploration of current world issues through interactive simulations and curricular materials. Global Classrooms cultivates literacy, life skills and the attitudes necessary for active citizenship. At the core of Global Classrooms is Model United Nations, wherein students step into shoes of UN Ambassadors and debate a range of issues on the UN agenda. For over 60 years, Model UN has thrived in highly selective high schools and colleges – institutions with the resources to match a strong student interest in world affairs. Prior to 2000, when Global Classrooms was created, students in economically disadvantaged public schools rarely had the opportunity to participate. Today, in 24 major cities around the world, Global Classrooms bridges the gap in the Model UN community between experienced programs and traditionally underserved public schools. Global Classrooms is distinguished by its robust curriculum and teacher and student resources that develop critical thinking, conflict resolution and communication skills for middle and high school students. Global Classrooms has become a premiere international education program offering students valuable insight into the growing influence of globalization. Reactions from youth who are involved in Environmental Projects 'Global youth advocates share their thoughts on project implementation:'' * “It won’t happen over-night and you’ve got to be prepared to work hard…” * “Take a few steps backwards before you can make a step forward” * “A proper support system needs to be established” * “Motivation is key and it is often hard to keep this high in a large group” * “Young people are willing to take part in creating change but need empowerment” * “There are many ways to address a problem but you can’t succeed unless you take one of those ways and try it” * “It is good to involve the target group in their own development issues” * “There can be a lot of paperwork and bureaucracy involved in the simplest things” monitor your progress as you carry out your action plan Category:Background Guide